


to the moon & back

by spidrwoman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harley and Peter deserve the world, Harley is Harley Stark, Harley is Iron Lad, I realized earlier today that my tags are literally the dumbest, I've seen it but I REFUSE to spoil it for anyone, M/M, Marvel give me what I want please, No Endgame Spoilers, One Shot Collection, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark if you squint, Tony adopted Harley, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, actually lots of other relationships if you squint, anyway I think Harley and Peter would be adorable boyfriends, anyway moving on, anyway yeehaw I guess, just squint a bunch I guess, kind of, probably, that's a joke please don't you'll ruin your eyesight, two idiots being adorable, we ain't about the spoiler life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidrwoman/pseuds/spidrwoman
Summary: A bunch of (extremely) short Harley x Peter one-shots. Just two idiots being adorable boyfriends.REQUESTS OPEN!!





	1. confession

"So."

Peter looked up from his pre-calc assignment only to see Harley staring across the table at him.

"What?" Peter questioned.

"We've known each other for a few months now, right?" Harley said, "Well, I have a confession to make."

"Spill," Peter replied, setting his pencil down, "What is it?"

"I think you're fucking adorable," Harley said hurriedly, "And I really like you and I think about kissing you all the time, which might be weird but I can't stop and I just wanted to know if you would like to go see a movie with me tomorrow."

Peter gaped at him. "Like- like a date?"

Harley nodded, biting his lip nervously.

"I would love that," Peter said with a grin.

Harley grinned back. "Sweet. Cool."

Harley swooped in and gave Peter a quick kiss, and then he ran off. Peter sat in shock for a moment, and then he smiled to himself and continued his homework.


	2. he's a Stark

_ "He's a Stark." _

_ "By adoption only!" _

_ "That doesn't change a thing. He was raised as a Stark." _

_ "So? He's still a great person!" _

_ "Peter, listen to me. You can never trust a Stark." _

  


Months later, and Peter was thinking about his long-ago argument with Aunt May about the boy he was currently in the arms of. Harley Stark. He thought of it only because he was reminded of how wrong May had been when Harley had, only a few hours ago, promised to marry Peter once they were out of college. May had been wrong. Starks could be trusted, and none more than Harley. The ring on his finger proved that.

"What you thinking 'bout?" Harley mumbled, gently brushing a strand of Peter's hair out of his face.

"Nothing," Peter said fondly, "Just about how much I love you."

Harley smiled. "I love you too."

Peter was content.


	3. public displays of affection

Harley hated PDA. Despised it with every bone in his body. Affection was only supposed to be shown in private. And yet Peter, that little shit, had completely turned the tables on that when he and Harley started dating. Suddenly, Harley was (unwillingly) participating in PDA. He hated it, and yet he adored Peter. He couldn't turn him down. But then, in an Avengers meeting of all places, Peter had greeted Harley with a kiss. Harley completely froze as Peter pulled away. Peter immediately looked apologetic, but it turned out to not be a problem. The only reaction they got was Tony winking at Harley, and then the meeting went on.

After that, Harley realized PDA wasn't so bad. Normally, no one cared. And, of course, being affectionate in public made Peter happy. Harley loved it when Peter was happy. So the PDA went on, and Harley kept Peter happy. It was a win-win situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna make some longer ones now because these are way too short for my liking.


	4. valentines

It was Valentine’s Day at the Avengers compound. That meant Pepper was scolding Tony for buying her a teddy bear taller than the ceiling, Sam was shamelessly flirting with T’Challa, Bucky was pining after Steve and Steve was oblivious, Natasha and Clint were arguing about the decorations, Wanda and Vision were being horribly cute, Thor and Bruce were sleeping, and Harley was sitting alone in the workshop as he finished welding a piece of his new armor. He didn’t mind being alone, of course, he just wished he had someone to share the day with. Someone like…

“Whatcha doing?” Peter asked, suddenly appearing in Harley’s line of sight and nearly scaring the shit out of him.

“Welding,” Harley said with a ‘duh’ tone.

“Why aren’t you socializing?” Peter asked, “You know Tony likes to show you off whenever he gets the chance.”

“Yeah, exactly,” Harley drawled, “I hate being shown off. I’m not a racehorse.”

Peter sighed and swung himself under the table, plopping down in the chair next to Harley.

“I’m not leaving until you go socialize,” Peter announced, “And eat. You ate a bagel for breakfast and now it’s five and that’s still the only thing you’ve eaten.”

“Not true,” Harley argued, “I snuck into the kitchen earlier and stole a cookie.”

Peter looked at him with the most deadpan expression he could muster. “A cookie? Really?”

Harley shrugged. “It was easy to grab.”

Peter sighed and didn’t say anything else, so Harley went back to welding. He knew it was only a matter of time before Peter got bored and left, but then an hour went by and Peter was still there. Harley gave up.

“Okay, I’ll go out there if you stop watching me like a hawk,” he said, pushing the tools and armor aside and taking off his goggles.

Peter grinned. “You won’t regret it, I swear.”

They went up to the lounge, where part of the team was currently playing Mario Kart as the others looked on. Bucky was currently in the lead, but Natasha was close behind. Thor was in dead last.

“Hey kids,” Tony greeted, “Where have you two been?”

“Working,” Harley replied, sitting on the edge of the armchair Rhodey was currently occupying, “What’s for supper?”

“Vision and Wanda are making something,” Pepper informed him, “Don’t ask me what. I have no idea.”

“Maybe wash up before you eat, Har,” Rhodey said, wrinkling his nose as he shifted away from the boy, “You smell like oil.”

Harley stuck his tongue out at the man but went to take a quick shower. When he was all finished up and prepared to go “socialize” again, he ran into Peter.

“Are you stalking me or something?” Harley joked.

Peter laughed nervously. “No, definitely not. Uh… I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?” Harley asked, his heart beating a little faster than normal.

“Ireallylikeyou,” Peter said quickly.

“What?” Harley asked, unsure if he’d heard Peter correctly.

“I like you,” Peter repeated, “And since it’s Valentine’s Day I thought I’d finally tell you.”

Peter looked really nervous. Harley himself was in shock.

“You…  _ like _ me?” he questioned.

Peter nodded shyly.

“I- wow,” Harley said, “Um… I like you too.”

“You do?” Peter asked, eyes wide with hope.

Harley grinned. “Yeah. A lot.”

Peter smiled back, clearly overjoyed. He quickly kissed Harley before running away, and Harley decided then and there that it was the best Valentine’s Day he’d ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey can whoever reads this comment some good prompts if they have any because I'm gonna need some. Thanks!
> 
> Also, this chapter flowed really badly but I'm terrible at endings so you're gonna have to deal with it. I'm trying my best.


	5. it's three AM, why are you making soup?

Harley stumbled into the kitchen of the Avengers compound in search of a glass of milk, having woken up not five minutes previous after a nightmare. What he found was Peter standing in front of the stove, wearing a shirt that went down to his knees and stirring a pot of chicken noodle soup.

“It’s three AM,” Harley said tiredly, “Why are you making soup?”

Peter jumped. “Jesus, Har! Give me a warning next time!”

“You have spider-sense,” Harley mumbled, shuffling toward the fridge and wincing at the bright light as he opened it, “Seriously, why?”

Peter shrugged. “I was hungry for soup. Besides, I couldn’t sleep.”

“Nightmare?” Harley guessed, opening the milk jug and drinking right out of it.

“No, surprisingly,” Peter replied, “And can you please not drink milk out of the jug? Other people drink that too. They don’t want your germs.”

Harley flipped Peter off but grabbed himself a glass and poured the milk into it. Then he sat on the counter and watched Peter.

“So why couldn’t you sleep?” he asked eventually.

Peter shrugged again. “I don’t know. I’ve just been kind of stressed lately.”

“How come?” Harley questioned.

Peter shrugged for the third time. “Finals, combined with the vigilante shit.”

“You could always take a break from the ‘vigilante shit’,” Harley pointed out.

“I can’t do that,” Peter argued, “I gotta keep people safe.”

“There’s a reason Wade, Eddie, Matt, and I are around too,” Harley responded, “You can chill sometimes.”

Peter frowned. “Yeah, whatever. You guys just really don’t give off the ‘friendly neighborhood superhero’ vibe.”

“I do too!” Harley insisted.

“I once saw you dangle a robber off the Empire State Building after they called you a pussy,” Peter said, deadpan.

“That was a one-time thing!” Harley complained, “It doesn’t count.”

Peter gave him a skeptical look. “Sure. Do you want some soup?”

That was how Harley ended up eating soup in Peter’s bed at three in the morning while Peter played Call of Duty. It was easily the best night of Harley’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided my posting schedule will be like this:  
> \- post a bunch of chapters within a very short time frame (2-3 days)  
> \- don't post for a week  
> \- repeat  
> Either that or I'll just post whenever I feel like it and hope no one gets mad about the lack of schedule.  
> Anyway, I mentioned Deadpool, Venom/Eddie, and Daredevil all in one chapter so no one can be mad. Right? Right. Is mentioning them enough context to put them in the tags? I don't know, we're gonna do it and hope no one attacks me.


	6. nightmares

Harley is used to waking up to someone in the compound screaming from a nightmare, but what he’s not used to is the proximity of it. He and Peter have only been sharing a bed for, what, three weeks? He can’t even remember. It feels like it’s been forever. At first, it’s fine. More than fine. Having someone Harley loves so close to him every night is like a newfound paradise. So Peter thrashing around at night doesn’t bother Harley. Then it ramps up to Peter literally screaming himself awake, and Harley is terrified.

On one particular night, Harley is still awake when Peter starts shifting around. Harley reaches over in a half-assed attempt to still him when Peter lashes out and nearly knocks Harley off the bed. Harley, concerned and slightly scared, looks over and notices that the boy’s face is furrowed with a troubled expression. He’s also sweating, which is rare for Peter. Then the screaming starts.

“Hey, woah,” Harley says, his eyes widening as he throws himself over Peter and tries to wake him up, “Hey, you’re okay. You’re okay.”

Peter finally wakes up with tears in his eyes, and for a moment he looks like he’s about to either throw up or punch Harley in the face. Then it passes and he starts to sob. Harley is awful at comforting people, and honestly his strongest suit is taking care of machines. But he wraps Peter in his arms and whispers comforting things into the boy’s ear until Peter’s sobs have turned to hiccups.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Harley asks quietly, rubbing Peter’s back.

Peter presses himself close to Harley’s chest and shakes his head. Still, Harley can guess what the nightmare was about. After all, pretty much everyone in the compound has nightly nightmares about Thanos.

“Sorry I woke you up,” Peter mumbles eventually.

“I was already awake,” Harley replies, “And you can always wake me up, okay? You don’t have to worry about that.”

Peter nods. “Can we watch a movie?”

“Yeah, sure,” Harley says.

Harley turns on the TV and picks a light-hearted movie in the hopes it’ll cheer Peter up. They only get about halfway through it before Peter falls asleep. Harley is secretly relieved, and he turns off the movie and tucks Peter back into bed.

“Sweet dreams, web-head,” he whispers before collapsing next to Peter and falling fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, me again. Sorry for not updating, I was sick for a whole week and a half and then I had to catch up on all the homework I missed. I haven't really had a lot of time to write. I'm also just lacking inspiration for some reason, plus I've been experimenting in writing in present tense (which is actually somewhat difficult because I'm used to writing in past tense). Anyway, I'm going to put some more work into this fic this weekend and hope it turns out good. Thanks for reading!


	7. horror movies

When Peter had agreed to go see a horror movie with MJ and Ned, he hadn’t expected to have to sit over five rows away from them. But there had been barely any room left in the theater, so he had volunteered to sit by himself. He’d managed to find an empty seat between the aisle and a hot blond stranger, but now he was nervous. He  _ hated _ horror movies, and the only reason he’d decided to go was because MJ and Ned had begged him.

At first, it wasn’t too bad, but three jumpscares in Peter was clinging to the stranger next to him. The guy didn’t seem to mind, just seemed amused. By the time the movie was over, Peter was half in the guy’s lap and literally shaking with fear. As the lights came on and the credits rolled, Peter hurriedly moved back into his own seat.

“Sorry,” he apologized swiftly, “I just like destroyed your personal space and I don’t even know you.”

“Hey, it’s fine,” the guy replied, “Why’d you come to a horror movie alone if you obviously don’t like them?”

“My friends insisted,” Peter explained, “But there wasn’t a free seat next to them.”

“That’s kinda lame,” the blond said, “Anyway, I’m Harley.”

“I’m Peter,” Peter responded, putting out his hand for Harley to shake, “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Harley said with a grin, “Hey, uh, could I have your number?”

Peter blushed. “Uh, yeah. Sure.”

They exchanged numbers, and Peter left the theater with a skip in his step. Having to watch that movie had definitely been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling a lot more motivated today. Maybe I'll get in some more chapters before tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you these would be really short.


End file.
